Toxic
by Snow757
Summary: When Murata Ryou finally fell in love with a rose haired beauty, he didn't expect for her to be in the Mafia, he didn't expect for her brother to be a bombing maniac intent on murdering him, and he certainly didn't expect for his rival in love to be a child. 7YL. Onesided!OC x Bianchi.
1. Chapter 1

Another failed project of mine, because I love Bianchi too much and can't help myself.

* * *

**Toxic **

A Simple Task

* * *

When the Tenth asked him to stop by at his office when he finishes his work, he expected his friend to ask him about the mission he just recently returned from. It wasn't something special, just a meeting with an allied family. But the Tenth still tended to ask and worry about anyone he assigns missions to.

But upon entering the office, he was surprised to see his sister sitting comfortably across the Tenth's desk and having a conversation with him.

The Vongola boss smiled warmly when he noticed him standing confusedly at the office's doorstep. "Hello, Gokudera. Come and take a seat." He pointed toward the the empty seat next to Bianchi. And she offered him her usual half smirk, half pure affection smile at that.

After the Tenth finished asking him how his mission had went (which was consisted of _'Are you fine?' 'Did they try to harm you?' 'Did you rest?_', the usual really), he started informing them about the reason why he called them out here. "As you know, the Matirra family is no longer an allied family with us."

"They disagreed with most of our rules," Gokudera noted. He remembered the mess that family's boss had made when the Tenth banned drug dealing in the Vongola's territory.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Well, it seems that they still hadn't learned their lesson."

Bianchi merely raised an eyebrow. "I heard some rumors that they started dealing in our territory recently but I never thought that they would be so foolish to do so."

"They were probably desperate; they were short on money these days." Tsuna reasoned.

"So," Gokudera started. "Do you want us to take them out?"

"No." Tsuna let out a tired sigh then. "The boss of the Matirra family has founded some ties with the head of the Interpol here in Italy, and knowing him, he'll probably ignore the Matirra and focus on us instead." The Vongola boss really didn't want to deal with the international police these days, he still has a grand meeting to plan, and making the Interpol notice them now of all times would be very problematic.

"Tch, that old man has been waiting for any chance to get us all arrested." The Storm Guardian snorted.

"What are we going to do then? Surely we can't let them get away with this?" Bianchi asked, frowning. The Matirra boss was a really cunning bastard.

"That's why you two are here." Their boss smiled fondly at them before his expression turned serious again. "Although the Interpol is now the Matirra's first line of defense, they're their downfall as well."

"The Matirra boss is holding a party in the family's mansion after a week. He invited the head of the Italian Interpol to establish their new found relations."

And pointing towards them, Tsuna continued, "I want you two to sabotage that party."

* * *

_TBC_

_I think I'm going to have so much fun failing at this..._


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks for the lovely reviews, I'll try not to disappoint!

And btw, this fic is kinda short, less than 10 chapters I think.

* * *

**Toxic**

And Finally Love

* * *

"Why are you acting so cheerful?" Gokudera finally asked after spending several minutes watching his sister hum happily while driving the car (she said that he drives like a lunatic, not that she was doing a better job as he watched her cross yet another car illegally).

"I'm just happy that I'm spending some time with you; it's been a while," she answered, totally ignoring the street lights again.

"You do realize that we are on a mission right?" Gokudera asked her with a hidden amusement.

"So? It's not everyday that I'm assigned to a mission with my adorable little brother. This will be so much fun."

"Just focus on driving before you kill us all." The silver haired man scoffed, turning his head so that Bianchi wouldn't see his slightly blushing face.

* * *

They settled in an average looking motel at the outskirts of the town they were aiming for. It was then that Bianchi thought that maybe going on a mission with her brother wasn't going to be very fun after all.

"For the last time Hayato, I know what I have to do," Bianchi exclaimed, having enough of hearing her brother's plan.

Hayato looked doubtfully at her before he asked her to recite the entire plan, and sighing, Bianchi did as told.

The plan was simple really, they only have to disguise themselves as the new hired cooks and wait until the right moment to strike. But Hayato has the tendency to over-complicate things, she sometimes find it rather adorable.

"Don't worry about it, everything will turn out to be fine," she assured, smiling in her usual dreamy way.

* * *

"You're Maria and Sal Luchi?" the mansion's gate keeper asked, looking up from the documents and the identifications they gave him.

"Yes," Bianchi answered. "We've been told to assist you by our boss."

The gate keeper sighed heavily at that. "Yeah, for the party, right? Boss Matirra is putting his all to make this party as grand as possibe, we didn't get to sleep right for weeks!"

Bianchi gave a sympathetic nod, while Gokudera looked utterly unaffected, grunting in annoyance at the fact that they still didn't enter the mansion.

"What's his problem?" the gate keeper whispered, although Gokudera could clearly hear him.

"He's mute," Bianchi whispered back, giving a small wink at her brother direction when he looked at her with a look that said: _"What the actual fuck?"_

* * *

"Champagne or wine?"

He turned his sights away from observing the mansion's lavish furniture to see a maid smiling a strained smile, holding a tray filled with glasses. He wordlessly took a random glass, not bothering to answer the maid's previous question.

He didn't even know what these drinks were anyway.

_And why in the world was she shaking like leaf?_

"It's because you're scary as hell, Ryou!" Tony, his loud mouthed co-worker exclaimed, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "Seriously, drop the shades and the cold acts, you're in Italy, relax!"

"My shades are perfectly suitable." Ryou scoffed. "Could you please let me go, your breath is burning my eyes."

"And this is why you would never get a girlfriend," Tony noted with a slight hiccup. "You're a robot."

Strange, that's exactly what his father had told him before he passed away, although it was a bit different.

_It'll be snowing in hell before your libido moves an inch!_

His father was a kind man, Ryou smiled fondly,_ God rest his soul._

"Caviar?" he heard a voice asking, and he looked towards the source of it wanting to ask what caviar was.

He saw a rose haired woman wearing the white uniform of the mansion's cooks and looking down, he saw that she was holding a plate filled with purplish things.

Reasoning inwardly that caviar was something purple, he decided to give it a shot; Purple was a nice color in his opinion.

Tony, who was mumbling some random song for a while now, decided to follow his lead and grabbed a piece for himself.

Tony had a heart attack then.

Not that Ryou gave a shit, for he breathlessly asked upon eating the pois-... er... _caviar_, eyes wide with a realization for something. "Who made these?"

"I did," the rose haired cook answered. "Are they too salty?"

Tony was feeling as if his insides were playing a sick game of Tetris.

"N-No..." Ryou's eyes were shining brightly as he looked at her, not that anyone would notice because of the thick, black shades he always insisted to wear. "They're... perfect."_ Like you._

"Oh, thank you then." The cook smiled and handed him three extra pieces before leaving to serve other people in the meeting room.

"I think I finally know what love is, father," he muttered to himself, watching the angelic cook leaving with a wide smile that made all of his co-workers think of calling an exorcist.

"The pain!" Tony shrieked in the background.

* * *

TBC

Love from first bite as they say.

The guy has issues.


End file.
